I will never forget you
by maddy.angst
Summary: Sharon will never forget Break. She simply cannot do such a thing. Not her first crush.


I will never forget you

Gracious steps found their way near the window frame, as a small silhouette touched the glass with pale trembling hands, pushing it softly. The caramel-haired girl gazed outside, with teary eyes, filled with the deepest pain from this world. The pain of losing someone dear to her. The most precious person. The reason why she kept struggling to become stronger. The reason why she put her life in danger. The reason why she could continue to smile even though her heart was reigned by fear. But now this reason was gone. He was gone. He had taken away her breath, her heart, her soul. Even though she was still a living being, she seemed almost lifeless. With her insomnia it was to be expected. Her pale visage, that used to be so full of life, was now crossed by silent tears. Tears that had been falling since he had been buried.

''Miss Sharon…? '' A familiar voice called her name in a low tone, trying not to scare her. The brunette that stood right in front of her back, clenched his fists in frustration. She still won't respond, he told himself and lowered his eyes sadly.

Although the young lady did hear his voice, she couldn't turn to face him yet. Seeing him was painful, too. So she kept watching on the open window, with her thoughts travelling back in time. To the place where she could see him, resting under the shadow of a very big tree.

''Big brother Xerx! Come and play with us!'' The little girl that she used to identify with, stated impatiently as she set her small hands around her waist.

''If you keep sleeping like that, you'll get sick!''

The white-haired man opened his crimson eye, looking at the young lady with a tired gaze. Maybe he thought that she was annoying and noisy, as he usually had said when he was mad, but nothing could disperse her happiness. Not even his bad mood. A small figure of the brunette stood near her, attempting to convince her to leave him alone.

''No, big brother Xerx has to play with us! It's no fun without him at all!'' She muttered slightly angry with the other. Then she ran towards the man, joyously grabbing his hand and dragging him along with her. But unlike her expectations, he wasn't willing to move from there. Sharon paused her action, but didn't let go of his hand. She wasn't going to give up so easily. Her mother never backed away in this kind of situation, and so she won't as well.

''It's a pity to sit down and let this beautiful day pass without playing a bit, big brother Xerx!'' She inflated her cheeks as she started to scold him.

The white-haired man sighed at her words and turned his head away, unmoved by them. A gracious silhouette came closer to them, reaching the little girl and the man.

''Mommy!'' Sharon finally released him from her weak grip, and jumped into her mother's arms happily.

''Why won't you play a bit with them, Xerxes?'' The gentle voice of the lady addressed those words to the indifferent man. His eye widened in amazement as he acknowledged the presence of his mistress. He couldn't refuse her, it would be disrespectful, so he slowly straightened his slender body and left the tree area, walking slowly. Sharon let go of her mother's embrace and proceeded near the silhouette of her beloved brother.

''Thank you,mommy!'' The little girl turned a bit to face her and exclaimed gratefully, a smile never leaving her tiny rose lips. After that, they wandered through the garden, playing tag and making garlands. She used to laugh at the expressions that the white-haired man did when she set some colourful flowers through his long white hair. Especially on Reim's words when he scolded Break to stay still and to not throw them away.

The image of the memory turned into a blurred one as the future duchess blinked, returning to the present time. Her heart tightened a bit as she whispered his name and burst into crying once again. Reim approached her with quick steps and wrapped his arms around the sad young lady, caressing her hair to calm her bitter tears. He couldn't bring himself to cry now, he should be strong in order to help her. So he stood right there, hugging his beloved tightly.

After some time she rarefied her tears, but her sadness still remained. And it would always pierce her weak chest. And her cranberry eyes would always see his silhouette right in front of her. And his presence would never go away. He was already a part of her broken heart and he would be there forever. _I will never forget you, big brother Xerx,_ she told herself through tears.


End file.
